


IDK,  I feel like most people don't have this much trouble with that

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: Max confronts Chloe about a bad habit of hers.





	IDK,  I feel like most people don't have this much trouble with that

"Alright, so I'm done with the bathroom now, " Max said, "You can- Are you dead  _again_ , Chloe?" 

Chloe's' corpse did nothing. Her tongue was sticking out. A fly landed on it. 

Max sighed in exasperation. "We're going to be late." she raised her right hand and rewound time until she saw Chloe's form jumping around. 

"Chloe," Max interrupted, "What are you doing?" 

Chloe turned and smiled. "Oh, I'm just playing with firearms while smoking and drinking, on a railroad track, while hanging out with serial killers and people who sell date-rape drugs to teenagers-" 

"Chloe, you died. _Again."_  

Chloe blinked. "Oh." Then she smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you were here to save me, Super Max-"

Max threw her hands into the air. "I turn my back for two seconds and here you are dead again." 

Chloe frowned. "That is _not fair_. "

"You can't even stay alive in our D&D campaigns." 

"Ok,  _that's_ because I'm pretty sure my cheap dice are off balance-"

"I don't see why you have so much trouble with this-" 

"Maybe I want to die!" 

Max blinked. All the fight left her voice. She took her best friend's hands in her own. "Chloe..."

Chloe turned to the wall. "I mean, like, subconsciously, maybe. still. I spent a lot of time thinking about that, when you left. Maybe it's not all out of my system." 

Max was about to go on again about how much of an awful person she was for never trying to contact her best and only friend after moving away and never returning her texts or emails, but Chloe probably had heard enough about that by now. Chloe fluttered her eyelids and stepped forwards with her arms out. " And maybe I like that you keep saving me. You're my hero, Max." 

Max's cheeks flushed.  

Chloe pulled the brunette in for a hug. "I mean it. I don't know 

Max halfheartedly tried to push the taller girl off of her. "I'm still mad at you."  

Chloe planted smooches all down her girlfriend's neck. "Give me the chance to change that." 

Max blinked.

Max sighed. "Ok, fine, but we're  _really_ going to be late." 


End file.
